Hypertext
In computing, hypertext is a user interface paradigm for displaying documents which, according to an early definition (Nelson 1970), "branch or perform on request." The most frequently discussed form of hypertext document contains automated cross-references to other documents called hyperlinks. Selecting a hyperlink causes the computer to display the linked document within a very short period of time. A document can be static (prepared and stored in advance) or dynamically generated (in response to user input). Therefore, a well-constructed hypertext system can encompass, incorporate or supersede many other user interface paradigms like menus and command lines, and can be used to access both static collections of cross-referenced documents and interactive applications. The documents and applications can be local or can come from anywhere with the assistance of a computer network like the Internet. The most famous implementation of hypertext is the World Wide Web. History Foreshadowing hypertext was a simple technique used in various reference works (dictionaries, encyclopedias, etc.), consisting of setting a term in small capital letters, as an indication that an entry or article existed for that term (within the same reference work). In addition to such manual cross-references, there were experiments with various methods for arranging layers of annotations around a document. The point of hypertext is to deal with the problem of information overload. In the early 20th century, two visionaries attacked the cross-referencing problem through proposals based on labor-intensive brute force methods. Paul Otlet proposed a proto-hypertext concept based on his monographic principle in which all documents would be decomposed down to unique phrases stored on index cards. In the 1930s, H.G. Wells proposed the creation of a World Brain. For reasons of cost, neither proposal got very far. Therefore, all major histories of hypertext start with 1945, when Vannevar Bush wrote an article in The Atlantic Monthly called "As We May Think," about a futuristic device he called a Memex. He described the device as mechanical desk linked to an extensive archive of microfilms and able to display books, texts or any document from the library, and further able to automatically follow references from any given page to the specific page referenced. Most experts do not consider the Memex to be a true hypertext system. However, the story starts with the Memex because "As We May Think" directly influenced and inspired the two American men generally credited with the invention of hypertext, Ted Nelson and Douglas Engelbart. Nelson coined the word "hypertext" in 1965 and helped Andries van Dam develop the Hypertext Editing System in 1968 at Brown University; Engelbart had begun working on his NLS system in 1962 at Stanford Research Institute, although delays in obtaining funding, personnel and equipment meant that its key features were not completed until 1968. That year, Engelbart demonstrated a hypertext interface to the public for the first time, in what has come to be known as "The Mother of All Demos". After funding for NLS slowed to a trickle in 1974, progress on hypertext research nearly came to a halt. During this time, the ZOG at Carnegie Mellon started as an artificial intelligence research project under the supervision of Allen Newell. Only much later would its participants realize that their system was a hypertext system. ZOG was deployed in 1980 on the U.S.S. Carl Vinson and later commercialized as Knowledge Management System. The early 1980s saw a number of experimental hypertext and hypermedia programs, many of whose features and terminology were later integrated into the Web. However, none of these systems achieved widespread success or name recognition with consumers. Guide was the first hypertext system for personal computers, but it was not very successful. Guide was quite expensive and difficult to use, as it had originally been developed for UNIX workstations and was subsequently ported to DOS. It was immediately eclipsed by HyperCard. In August 1987, Apple Computer revealed its HyperCard application for its Macintosh line of computers at the MacWorld convention in Boston. HyperCard was an immediate hit and helped to popularize the concept of hypertext with the general public The first hypertext-specific academic conference also took place that year. Meanwhile, Nelson had been working on and advocating his Xanadu system for over two decades, and the commercial success of HyperCard stirred Autodesk to invest in his revolutionary ideas. The project limped on for four years without ever releasing a complete product, before Autodesk pulled the plug in the midst of the 1991-1992 recession. In 1980, Tim Berners-Lee created ENQUIRE, an early hypertext database system, somewhat like a wiki. In late 1990, Berners-Lee, then a scientist at CERN, invented the World Wide Web to meet the demand for automatic information sharing between scientists working in different universities and institutes all over the world. Early in 1993, the National Center for Supercomputing Applications (NCSA) at the University of Illinois released a first version of their Mosaic browser to replace the two lacking existing web browsers: one that ran only on NeXTSTEPand one that was minimally user-friendly. Mosaic ran in the X Window System environment, popular in the research community, and offered usable window-based interaction. Web traffic exploded from only 500 known web servers in 1993 to over 10,000 in 1994 after the release of browser versions for both the PC and Macintosh environments. All the earlier hypertext systems were overshadowed by the success of the World Wide Web, even though it lacks many features of those earlier systems such as typed links, transclusion and source tracking. Implementations Besides the already mentioned HyperCard and World Wide Web, there are other noteworthy implementations of hypertext, with different feature sets: *Microsoft Word has evolved in orientation from paper to in-computer documents. *Information Presentation Facility used for displaying help in the IBM operating systems. *Windows Help *Adobe's Portable Document Format supports links. *Texinfo, the GNU help system. *XML with the XLink extension. *The many implementations of wiki, like the MediaWiki system that powers Wikipedia, that aim to compensate for the lack of integrated editors in most Web browsers. Academic conferences One of the top academic conferences for new research in hypertext is the annually held ACM Conference on Hypertext and Hypermedia (HT 2006) Although not exclusively about hypertext, the World Wide Web series of conferences, organized by IW3C2, includes many papers of interest. There is a list with links to all conferences in the series. Critics and theorists *Jay David Bolter *Robert Coover *J.Yellowlees Douglas *N. Katherine Hayles *Michael Joyce *George Landow *Lev Manovich *Stuart Moulthrop *Ted Nelson See also * Computer software * Hypermedia References * * * * * * * * * * Further references *Adams-Webber, J. (1998). Hypertext Without Hyperbole: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (1), Jan, 1998. *Alexander, P. A., & Jetton, T. L. (2003). Learning from traditional and alternative texts: New conceptualizations for the information age. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Altun, A. (2000). Patterns in cognitive processes and strategies in hypertext reading: A case study of two experienced computer users: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 9(1) 2000, 35-55. *Altun, A. (2002). Reading and Learning with Hypertext: The Role of Epistemic Beliefs in Knowledge Construction: Kuram ve Uygulamada Egitim Bilimleri Vol 2(2) 2002, 353-375. *Astleitner, H., & Leutner, D. (1995). Learning strategies for unstructured hypermedia--a framework for theory, research, and practice: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 13(4) 1995, 387-400. *Baccino, T., & Colombi, T. (2004). Eye movements analysis: From reading words to reading hypertexts: Ricerche di Psicologia Vol 27(2) 2004, 149-173. *Balcytiene, A. (1999). Exploring individual processes of knowledge construction with hypertext: Instructional Science Vol 27(3-4) Jul 1999, 303-328. *Beal, J. W. (2002). Relationships between human-computer interface designs and learner interactions in a constructivist-based microworld learning environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bensch, M., Karim, A. A., Mellinger, J., Hinterberger, T., Tangermann, M., Bogdan, M., et al. (2007). Nessi: An EEG-controlled web browser for severely paralyzed patients: Computational Intelligence and Neuroscience Vol 2007(Q2) 2007, 1-5. *Bernard, M. L. (2003). Examining a metric for predicting the accessibility of information within hypertext structures. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bernard, M. L., Hull, S., & Chaparro, B. S. (2005). Examining the performance and preference of embedded and framed/non-framed hyperlinks: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 35(2) Feb 2005, 139-147. *Boechler, P. M. (2001). How spatial is hyperspace? Interacting with hypertext documents: Cognitive processes and concepts: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 4(1) Feb 2001, 23-46. *Boechler, P. M. (2004). Hypertext navigation tools as mechanisms for the investigation of hyperspace properties: Spatial and conceptual relations, metric space and mental representation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Boechler, P. M., & Dawson, M. R. W. (2002). Effects of navigation tool information on hypertext navigation behavior: A configural analysis of page-transition data: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 11(2) 2002, 95-115. *Boechler, P. M., Dawson, M. R. W., & Boechler, K. R. (2002). An introduction to custom WebBrowsers for the qualitative study of hypertext navigation: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 11(3) 2002, 221-235. *Bontcheva, K., & Wilks, Y. (2005). Tailoring Automatically Generated Hypertext: User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction Vol 15(1) Mar 2005, 135-168. *Boyce, K. E. (1999). Delivering continuing professional education at a distance: The correlation of field dependence/independence and learning using the World Wide Web. (field dependence, distance education). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Brinkerhoff, J. D., Klein, J. D., & Koroghlanian, C. M. (2001). Effects of overviews and computer experience on learning from hypertext: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 25(4) 2001, 427-440. *Bromme, R., & Stahl, E. (1998). Spatial metaphors and writing hypertexts: Studying school lessons: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 12(2-3) Aug 1998, 156-166. *Bromme, R., & Stahl, E. (1999). Spatial metaphors and writing hypertexts: A study within schools: European Journal of Psychology of Education Vol 14(2) Jun 1999, 267-281. *Brown, S. E. (2002). The application of visual processing and learning theory to hypermedia classroom design. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Brunstein, A., & Krems, J. F. (2005). Effects of Processing Goals on Learning with Hypertext: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 19(1-2) Apr 2005, 39-48. *Brunstein, A., Naumann, A., & Krems, J. F. (2005). The Chemnitz LogAnalyzer: A tool for analyzing data from hypertext navigation research: Behavior Research Methods Vol 37(2) May 2005, 232-239. *Calisir, F., & Gurel, Z. (2003). Influence of text structure and prior knowledge of the learner on reading comprehension, browsing and perceived control: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 19(2) Mar 2003, 135-145. *Calvi, L., & de Bra, P. (1998). A flexible hypertext courseware on the Web based on a dynamic link structure: Interacting with Computers Vol 10(2) May 1998, 143-154. *Cawsey, A. J., Jones, R. B., & Pearson, J. (2000). The evaluation of a personalised health information system for patients with cancer: User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction Vol 10(1) 2000, 47-72. *Chavez, N. M. (2002). Individual differences in verbal working memory, visuo-spatial working memory, and metacognition: Learning from text in a hypertext environment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chen, C., & Rada, R. (1996). Interacting with hypertext: A meta-analysis of experimental studies: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 11(2) 1996, 125-156. *Chen, C., & Rada, R. (1996). Modelling situated actions in collaborative hypertext databases: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 2(3) Dec 1996, No Pagination Specified. *Choksi, B. A. (2001). CARA (Child Abuse Risk Assessment): A situated evaluation of an innovative learning environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cockburn, A., & Jones, S. (1996). Which way now? Analysing and easing inadequacies in WWW navigation: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 45(1) Jul 1996, 105-129. *Colombi, T., & Baccino, T. (2003). The role of layout and syntactic structure in the selection of hypertext links: Le Travail Humain Vol 66(1) Jan-Mar 2003, 45-64. *Couture, J. H., Colle, H. A., & Reid, G. B. (2005). Navigation Fidelity in 3D Perspective Displays for Web-Based Shopping: From Nodes to Views: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 19(2) 2005, 181-200. *Craven, M., & Slattery, S. (2001). Relational learning with statistical predicate invention: Better models for hypertext: Machine Learning Vol 43(1-2) Apr 2001, 97-119. *Cress, U., & Knabel, O. B. (2003). Previews in hypertexts: Effects on navigation and knowledge acquisition: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 19(4) Dec 2003, 517-527. *Crestani, F., & Ntioudis, S. P. (2002). User centered evaluation of an automatically constructed hyper-textbook: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 11(1) 2002, 3-19. *Dalton, B., & Strangman, N. (2006). Improving Struggling Readers' Comprehension Through Scaffolded Hypertexts and Other Computer-Based Literacy Programs. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Davis, T. (1998). As we may teach: Education & Training Vol 40(8) 1998, 347-352. *de Jong, T., & van der Hulst, A. (2002). The effects of graphical overviews on knowledge acquisition in hypertext: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 18(2) Jun 2002, 219-231. *de Vries, E., & de Jong, T. (1999). The design and evaluation of hypertext structures for supporting design problem solving: Instructional Science Vol 27(3-4) Jul 1999, 285-302. *DeStefano, D., & LeFevre, J.-A. (2007). Cognitive load in hypertext reading: A review: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 23(3) May 2007, 1616-1641. *Duck, S. (2002). Hypertext in the key of G: Three types of "history" as influences on conversational structure and flow: Communication Theory Vol 12(1) Feb 2002, 41-62. *Dugan, J. G. (2002). The effects of user experience, task, and structure when using a hypertext-learning environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Duke, N. K., Schmar-Dobler, E., & Zhang, S. (2006). Comprehension and Technology. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Dunser, A., & Jirasko, M. (2005). Interaction Of Hypertext Forms And Global Versus Sequential Learning Styles: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 32(1) 2005, 79-91. *Dwight, J., & Garrison, J. (2003). A Manifesto for Instructional Technology: Hyperpedagogy: Teachers College Record Vol 105(5) Jun 2003, 699-728. *Eom, W. (1999). The effects of self-regulated learning strategy on academic achievement in a computer-networked hypertext/hypermedia learning environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Eveland, W. P., Jr., Marton, K., & Seo, M. (2004). Moving Beyond "Just the Facts": The Influence of Online News on the Content and Structure of Public Affairs Knowledge: Communication Research Vol 31(1) Feb 2004, 82-108. *Fajardo, I., Canas, J. J., Salmeron, L., & Abascal, J. (2006). Improving deaf users' accessibility in hypertext information retrieval: Are graphical interfaces useful for them? : Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 25(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 455-467. *Falquet, G., & Ziswiler, J.-C. (2005). A Virtual Hyperbooks Model to Support Collaborative Learning: International Journal on E-Learning Vol 4(1) 2005, 39-56. *Farinetti, L., & Scarafiotti, A. R. (1995). Knowledge and communication in didactic hypertexts: Sistemi Intelligenti Vol 7(2) Aug 1995, 291-303. *Flender, J., & Christmann, U. (2000). Hypertext: Prototypic features and their realization in hypertext "visual perception." Zeitschrift fur Medienpsychologie Vol 12(2) Jun 2000, 94-116. *Gall, J. (2006). Orienting tasks and their impact on learning and attitudes in the use of hypertext: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 15(1) 2006, 5-29. *Gamberini, L., & Bussolon, S. (2001). Human navigation in electronic environments: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 4(1) Feb 2001, 57-65. *Giuliani, M. (2006). Therapy: New postmodern metaphors for the clinical system: Terapia Familiare No 82 Nov 2006, 73-89. *Graff, M. (2003). Assessing Learning from Hypertext: An Individual Differences Perspective: Journal of Interactive Learning Research Vol 14(4) 2003, 425-438. *Graff, M. (2005). Differences in Concept Mapping, Hypertext Architecture, and the Analyst-Intuition Dimension of Cognitive Style: Educational Psychology Vol 25(4) Aug 2005, 409-422. *Greco, D. (2006). My Freelance Life: Curiosity Versus Professionalization. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Gruber, T. R., Vemuri, S., & Rice, J. (1997). Model-based virtual document generation: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 46(6) Jun 1997, 687-706. *Hardy, K. M. (2002). Hypertext: Attraction and distraction. The effects of hypertext link positioning and node content on inter-sentence integration. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hassett, D. D. (2006). Signs of the times: The governance of alphabetic print over 'appropriate' and 'natural' reading development: Journal of Early Childhood Literacy Vol 6(1) Apr 2006, 77-103. *Henderson, R., Rickwood, D., & Roberts, P. (1998). The beta test of an electronic supermarket: Interacting with Computers Vol 10(4) Nov 1998, 385-399. *Hogg, N. M. (2004). Designing instructional materials for teaching HTML to create web page tables: Applying cognitive load theory. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hohl, H., Bocker, H.-D., & Gunzenhauser, R. (1996). Hypadapter: An adaptive hypertext system for exploratory learning and programming: User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction Vol 6(2-3) Jul 1996, 131-156. *Howard-Jones, P. A., & Martin, R. J. (2002). The effect of questioning on concept learning within a hypertext system: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 18(1) Mar 2002, 10-20. *Hsu, Y.-c., & Schwen, T. M. (2003). The effects of structural cues from multiple metaphors on computer users' information search performance: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 58(1) Jan 2003, 39-55. *Hua, G. H., & Kimbrough, S. O. (1998). On hypermedia-based argumentation decision support systems: Decision Support Systems Vol 22(3) Mar 1998, 259-275. *Hult, C. A. (2002). Teaching hypertext through poetry. Jacksonville, FL: Florida Community College at Jacksonville. *Ibrahim, B. (1997). Use of HTML forms in complex user interfaces for server-side applications: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 46(6) Jun 1997, 761-771. *Inglis, T. J. J., Fu, B., & Kwok-Chan, L. (1995). Teaching microbiology with hypertext: First steps towards a virtual textbook: Medical Education Vol 29(6) Nov 1995, 393-396. *Jackson, M. H. (1997). Assessing the structure of communication on the World Wide Web: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 3(1) Jun 1997, No Pagination Specified. *Jakobi, P. (1999). Using the World Wide Web as a teaching tool: Analyzing images of aging and the visual needs of an aging society: Educational Gerontology Vol 25(6) Sep 1999, 581-593. *Kamba, T., Sakagami, H., & Koseki, Y. (1997). ANATAGONOMY: A personalized newspaper on the World Wide Web: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 46(6) Jun 1997, 789-803. *Ketterer, S. E. (2001). The effects of links, story type and personality variables on readers' perceptions and use of crime stories in online newspapers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Khalifa, M., & Kwok, R. C.-W. (1999). Remote learning technologies: Effectiveness of hypertext and GSS: Decision Support Systems Vol 26(3) Sep 1999, 195-207. *Kinnamon, J. C. I. (1999). A comparison of structural knowledge in eighth graders and college students: Implications for information systems. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kiss, O. E. (2002). Hypertext in perspective of navigational strategies and users' mental model: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 57(2) 2002, 343-358. *Koehler, M. J., & Lehrer, R. (1998). Designing a hypermedia tool for learning about children's mathematical cognition: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 18(2) 1998, 123-145. *Ku, D. T.-W. (2001). The effect of learning goals and cognitive style on learning in a hypertext environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kumbruck, C. (1998). Hypertext reading: Novice vs. expert reading: Journal of Research in Reading Vol 21(2) Jun 1998, 160-172. *Lacroix, N. (1999). Macrostructure construction and organization in the processing of multiple text passages: Instructional Science Vol 27(3-4) Jul 1999, 221-233. *Lawless, K. A. (1996). Relationships among knowledge, interest and recall within the context of a nonlinear, computerized reading environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lawless, K. A., & Brown, S. W. (1997). Multimedia learning environments: Issues of learner control and navigation: Instructional Science Vol 25(2) Mar 1997, 117-131. *Lawless, K. A., Brown, S. W., Mills, R., & Mayall, H. J. (2003). Knowledge, Interest, Recall and Navigation: A Look at Hypertext Processing: Journal of Literacy Research Vol 35(3) Sep 2003, 911-934. *Lawless, K. A., & Kulikowich, J. M. (1996). Understanding hypertext navigation through cluster analysis: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 14(4) 1996, 385-399. *Le Bigot, L., & Rouet, J.-F. (2007). The impact of presentation format, task assignment, and prior knowledge on students' comprehension of multiple online documents: Journal of Literacy Research Vol 39(4) 2007, 445-470. *Lee, M. J. (2002). Effective tailored-communication in learning from hypertext: Introducing expanding hypertext based on individuals' sensation-seeking and working memory capacity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lee, M. J. (2005). Expanding Hypertext: Does It Address Disorientation? Depends on Individuals' Adventurousness: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 10(3) Apr 2005, No Pagination Specified. *Lee, M. J., & Tedder, M. C. (2004). Introducing Expanding Hypertext Based on Working Memory Capacity and The Feeling of Disorientation: Tailored Communication Through Effective Hypertext Design: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 30(3) 2004, 171-195. *Lee, S. (2000). The effectiveness of instructional design in hypertext environment through the Internet. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lin, D.-Y. M. (2003). Age differences in the performance of hypertext perusal as a function of text topology: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 22(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 219-226. *Lin, D.-Y. M. (2003). Hypertext for the aged: Effects of text topologies: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 19(2) Mar 2003, 201-209. *Lin, D.-Y. M. (2004). Evaluating older adults' retention in hypertext perusal: Impacts of presentation media as a function of text topology: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 20(4) Jul 2004, 491-503. *Macneal, L. G. (2001). Epistemic beliefs and comprehension in a hypertext system. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mazzali-Lurati, S., & Schulz, P. (2003). The actualization of reading strategies in hypermedia: Document Design Vol 4(3) 2003, 246-268. *McDonald, S., & Stevenson, R. J. (1998). Effects of text structure and prior knowledge of the learner on navigation in hypertext: Human Factors Vol 40(1) Mar 1998, 18-27. *McDonald, S., & Stevenson, R. J. (1998). Navigation in hyperspace: An evaluation of the effects of navigational tools and subject matter expertise on browsing and information retrieval in hypertext: Interacting with Computers Vol 10(2) May 1998, 129-142. *McDonell, T. B. (2006). Reading plain text and hypertext on the Internet for native and non-native speakers of English. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *McEneaney, J. E. (2001). Graphic and numerical methods to assess navigation in hypertext: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 55(5) Nov 2001, 761-786. *McEneaney, J. E. (2002). "Graphic and numerical methods to assess navigation in hypertext": Corrigendum: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 56(2) Feb 2002, 267. *McEneaney, J. E. (2003). Does hypertext disadvantage less able readers? : Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 29(1) 2003, 1-12. *McNamara, D. S., & Shapiro, A. M. (2005). Multimedia and hypermedia solutions for promoting metacognitive engagement, coherence, and learning: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 33(1) 2005, 1-29. *Melara, G. E. (1996). Investigating learning styles on different hypertext environments: Hierarchical-like and network-like structures: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 14(4) 1996, 313-328. *Melara, G. E. V. (1996). Computer-based instruction applications using hypertext environments for the instruction of the Shortest Path algorithm. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Menczer, F., Belew, R. K., Carbonnell, J., & Yang, Y. (2000). Adaptive retrieval agents: Internalizing local context and scaling up to the web: Machine Learning Vol 39(2-3) May-Jun 2000, 203-242. *Mishra, P. (1999). Flexible learning in the periodic system with multiple representations: The design of a hypertext for learning complex concepts in chemistry. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mitsuhara, H., Kanenishi, K., & Yano, Y. (2006). Adaptive link generation for multiperspective thinking on the Web: An approach to motivate learners to think: Innovations in Education and Teaching International Vol 43(2) May 2006, 137-149. *Molich, R., Ede, M. R., Kaasgaard, K., & Karyukin, B. (2004). Comparative usability evaluation: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 23(1) Jan-Feb 2004, 65-74. *Monesson, J. R. (2002). Topictracker: An investigation of a graphical map for use in revisiting previously viewed web pages. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mooney, G. A., Bligh, J. G., Leinster, S. J., & Warenius, H. M. (1995). An electronic study guide for problem-based learning: Medical Education Vol 29(6) Nov 1995, 397-402. *Morizet-Mahoudeaux, P., & Paupe, C.-C. (2005). Hypertext-based representation of knowledge and reasoning for user guidance in diagnosis of complex systems: Applied Artificial Intelligence Vol 19(6) Jul 2005, 621-643. *Mowei, S., Haijie, D., Jinhua, B., & Hui, S. (2004). A Comparative Study on the Styles of Audio Hyperlink Marking: Psychological Science (China) Vol 27(5) Sep 2004, 1027-1031. *Muller-Kalthoff, T., & Moller, J. (2003). The Effects of Graphical Overviews, Prior Knowledge, and Self-Concept on Hypertext Disorientation and Learning Achievement: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 12(2) 2003, 117-134. *Muller-Kalthoff, T., & Moller, J. (2005). The Effects of Different Graphical Overviews on Hypertext Learning Achievement: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 19(1-2) Apr 2005, 49-60. *Mullier, D., Hobbs, D., & Moore, D. (2002). Identifying and using hypermedia browsing patterns: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 11(1) 2002, 31-50. *Naumann, J., Richter, T., Flender, J., Christmann, U., & Groeben, N. (2007). Signaling in expository hypertexts compensates for deficits in reading skill: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 99(4) Nov 2007, 791-807. *Nelms, K. R. (2000). The impact of hypermedia instructional materials on study self-regulation in college students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Niederhauser, D. S., Reynolds, R. E., Salmen, D. J., & Skolmoski, P. (2000). The influence of cognitive load on learning from hypertext: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 23(3) 2000, 237-255. *Nilsson, R. M., & Mayer, R. E. (2002). The effects of graphic organizers giving cues to the structure of a hypertext document on users' navigation strategies and performance: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 57(1) Jul 2002, 1-26. *Nishikura, H. (2000). The impact of content organizers and instructional objectives on learner performance in a Web-based environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *No authorship, i. (2004). In Memoriam James R. Chen 1955-2001: User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction Vol 14(2-3) Jun 2004, 145-146. *Olmeda, R. E. (2002). Using visual responses to differentiate students with and without attention deficit hyperactivity disorders and understand their reading of hypertext documents. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Oostendorp, H. v., & Nimwegen, C. v. (1998). Locating information in an online newspaper: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 4(1) Sep 1998, No Pagination Specified. *Otter, M., & Johnson, H. (2000). Lost in hyperspace: Metrics and mental models: Interacting with Computers Vol 13(1) Oct 2000, 1-40. *Padovani, S., & Lansdale, M. (2003). Balancing search and retrieval in hypertext: Context-specific trade-offs in navigational tool use: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 58(1) Jan 2003, 125-149. *Papson, S., Goldman, R., & Kersey, N. (2004). Web site design: Hypertext aesthetics and visual sociology: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 47(12) Aug 2004, 1617-1643. *Parlangeli, O., Marchigiani, E., & Bagnara, S. (1999). Multimedia systems in distance education: Effects of usability on learning: Interacting with Computers Vol 12(1) Sep 1999, 37-49. *Patel, S. C., Drury, C. G., & Shalin, V. L. (1998). Effectiveness of expert semantic knowledge as a navigational aid within hypertext: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 313-324. *Pearson, R., & van Schaik, P. (2003). The effect of spatial layout of and link colour in web pages on performance in a visual search task and an interactive search task: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 59(3) Sep 2003, 327-353. *Perez, L. A., Laviana, C. L., Gonzalez-Pienda, J. A., Perez, J. C. N., & Gonzalez-Castro, P. (2002). Methods of handling diversity from pre-school onwards: EduPsykhe:Revista de Psicologia y Psicopedagogia Vol 1(2) Oct 2002, 313-330. *Peterson, S. M. (2000). Children's recall and exploration tendencies when faced with content uncertainty while learning in a hypertext environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Pickering J.(1994) The hypertext textbook. Paradigm: The Journal of the Textbook Society, 1994, No. 15, pages 23 - 34. *Plass, J. L. (2005). Current Trends in Research on Hypertext/Hypermedia Systems: Commentary on the Contributions in this Special Issue: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 19(1-2) Apr 2005, 77-83. *Pohl, M., & Purgathofer, P. (2000). Hypertext authoring and visualization: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 53(5) Nov 2000, 809-825. *Popp, H., & Lodel, D. (1995). Fuzzy techniques and user modeling in sales assistants: User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction Vol 5(3-4) 1995, 349-370. *Potelle, H., & Rouet, J.-F. (2003). Effects of content representation and readers' prior knowledge on the comprehension of hypertext: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 58(3) Mar 2003, 327-345. *Probert, P. J. (1995). Determination of structure through semantic analysis in a hypertextual enviroment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Puntambekar, S., & Goldstein, J. (2007). Effect of visual representation of the conceptual structure of the domain on science learning and navigation in a hypertext environment: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 16(4) 2007, 429-459. *Puntambekar, S., & Stylianou, A. (2005). Designing navigation support in hypertext systems based on navigation patterns: Instructional Science Vol 33(5-6) Nov 2005, 451-481. *Puntambekar, S., Stylianou, A., & Hubscher, R. (2003). Improving Navigation and Learning in Hypertext Environments With Navigable Concept Maps: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 18(4) Dec 2003, 395-428. *Ramarapu, N. K., Frolick, M. N., Wilkes, R. B., & Wetherbe, J. C. (1999). The emergence of hypertext and problem solving: An experimental investigation of accessing and using information from linear versus nonlinear systems. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Ramirez, A. (2000). Assessing the cognitive fit of hypertext-based learning aids for advanced learning in complex and ill-structured domains. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Rasmussen, K. L. (1996). Learning styles and adult intellectual development: An investigation of their influence on learning in a hypertext environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Reimann, P. (2003). Multimedia learning: Beyond modality: Learning and Instruction Vol 13(2) Apr 2003, 245-252. *Richter, T., Naumann, J., Brunner, M., & Christmann, U. (2005). Strategic Processing in Learning with Text and Hypertext: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 19(1-2) Apr 2005, 5-22. *Richter, T., Naumann, J., & Noller, S. (2003). LOGPAT: A semi-automatic way to analyze hypertext navigation behavior: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 62(2) Jun 2003, 113-120. *Rockwell, G., Passmore, G., & Bradley, J. (1997). TACTweb: The intersection of text-analysis and hypertext: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 17(3) 1997, 217-230. *Romiszowski, A. J. (1995). Delivery systems for corporate training in the future. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Rouet, J.-F. (2003). What was I looking for? The influence of task specificity and prior knowledge on students' search strategies in hypertext: Interacting with Computers Vol 15(3) Jun 2003, 409-428. *Ryu, J. (2006). A cognitive model of knowledge transformation in authoring hypertext. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Salmeron, L., Canas, J. J., & Fajardo, I. (2005). Are expert users always better searchers? Interaction of expertise and semantic grouping in hypertext search tasks: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 471-475. *Salmeron, L., Canas, J. J., Kintsch, W., & Fajardo, I. (2005). Reading Strategies and Hypertext Comprehension: Discourse Processes Vol 40(3) 2005, 171-191. *Salmeron, L., Kintsch, W., & Canas, J. J. (2006). Coherence or interest as basis for improving hypertext comprehension: Information Design Journal Vol 14(1) 2006, 45-55. *Salmeron, L., Kintsch, W., & Canas, J. J. (2006). Reading strategies and prior knowledge in learning from hypertext: Memory & Cognition Vol 34(5) Jul 2006, 1157-1171. *Scharl, A. (2001). Explanation and exploration: Visualizing the topology of web information systems: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 55(3) Sep 2001, 239-258. *Scherly, D., Roux, L., & Dillenbourg, P. (2000). Evaluation of hypertext in an activity learning environment: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 16(2) Jun 2000, 125-136. *Schmidt, C. P. (2007). Cognitively flexible hypertext in an object-oriented programming course: Effects of case-based instructional support on student learning. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Schnotz, W., & Bannert, M. (2003). Construction and interference in learning from multiple representation: Learning and Instruction Vol 13(2) Apr 2003, 141-156. *Schnotz, W., & Zink, T. (1997). Information search and coherence formation in knowledge acquisition from hypertext: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 11(2) Jun 1997, 95-108. *Schoon, P., & Cafolla, R. (2002). World Wide Web hypertext linkage patterns: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 11(2) 2002, 117-139. *Shapiro, A., & Niederhauser, D. (2004). Learning from Hypertext: Research Issues and Findings. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Shapiro, A. M. (1998). Promoting active learning: The role of system structure in learning from hypertext: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 13(1) 1998, 1-35. *Shapiro, A. M. (1999). The relevance of hierarchies to learning biology from hypertext: Journal of the Learning Sciences Vol 8(2) 1999, 215-243. *Shapiro, A. M. (2005). The Site Map Principle in Multimedia Learning. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Singh, S. (2000). Designing intelligent interfaces for users with memory and language limitations: Aphasiology Vol 14(2) Feb 2000, 157-177. *Singh, S., Gedeon, T. D., & Rho, Y. (1998). Enhancing comprehension of web information for users with special linguistic needs: Journal of Communication Vol 48(2) Spr 1998, 86-108. *Singh, S., & Petheram, B. (1997). Aphasia assessment and therapy using hypertext-related tasks: Aphasiology Vol 11(12) Dec 1997, 1127-1138. *Smith, P. A. (1996). Towards a practical measure of hypertext usability: Interacting with Computers Vol 8(4) Dec 1996, 365-381. *Song, G., & Salvendy, G. (2003). Effectiveness of automatic and expert generated narrative and guided instructions for task-oriented web browsing: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 59(6) Dec 2003, 777-795. *Stewart, K. J. (2003). Trust transfer on the World Wide Web: Organization Science Vol 14(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 5-17. *Stimson, M. J. (1999). Learning from hypertext depends on metacognition. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stoelting, C. (1995). Access to vocational rehabilitation information: The usefulness of natural language hypertext-based computer-assisted instruction. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stylianou, A. (2004). How do students navigate and learn from nonlinear science texts: Can metanavigation support promote science learning? Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sundberg, P. A. (2006). Toward an architecture of instructional hypertext in S.L.A.: A comparison of two navigational interfaces for a cognitive flexibility hypertext in the ill-structured domain of foreign-language (Brazilian) culture. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Svenconis, D. J. (1994). An investigation into the teaching of second-language vocabulary through semantic mapping in the hypertext environment. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Taylor, P. G., & Carpenter, B. S., II. (2005). Computer Hypertextual "Uncovering" in Art Education: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 14(1) 2005, 25-45. *Tergan, S.-O. (1997). Conceptual and methodological shortcomings in hypertext/hypermedia design and research: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 16(3) 1997, 209-235. *Thelwall, M. (2007). Hyperlink analysis. Hershey, PA: Idea Group Reference/IGI Global. *Thruman, M. C. (2006). Learning from hypertext: The influence of reader goals, comprehension ability, and desired learning outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tricot, A., Puigserver, E., Berdugo, D., & Diallo, M. (1999). The validity of rational criteria for the interpretation of user-hypertext interaction: Interacting with Computers Vol 12(1) Sep 1999, 23-36. *Unz, D. C., & Hesse, F. W. (1999). The use of hypertext for learning: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 20(3) 1999, 279-295. *van der Tol, M. (2000). Abstracts as orientation tools in a modular environment: Document Design Vol 2(1) 2000-2001, 77-88. *Van Hooijdonk, C., Maes, A., & Ummelen, N. (2006). 'I have been here before': An investigation into spatial verbalizations in hypertext navigation: Information Design Journal Vol 14(1) 2006, 8-21. *van Nimwegen, C., Pouw, M., & van Oostendorp, H. (1999). The influence of structure and reading-manipulation on usability of hypertexts: Interacting with Computers Vol 12(1) Sep 1999, 7-21. *Verheij, J., Stoutjesdijk, E., & Beishuizen, J. (1996). Search and study strategies in hypertext: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 12(1) Spr 1996, 1-15. *Vora, P. R. (1995). Evaluating usability of interface styles and multiple access paths in hypertext. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wallen, E. S. (2003). The effect of different types of hypertext annotations on vocabulary recall, text comprehension, and knowledge transfer in learning from scientific texts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Waniek, J., Brunstein, A., Naumann, A., & Krems, J. F. (2003). Interaction between text structure representation and situation model in hypertext reading: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 62(2) Jun 2003, 103-111. *Williams, L. G. (1996). An experiment testing hypertext as a method of memory stimulation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wilson, T., Hamzah, A., & Khattab, U. (2003). The 'cultural technology of clicking' in the hypertext era: New Media & Society Vol 5(4) Dec 2003, 523-545. *Wood, J., & Taylor, P. (1996). Mapping the mapper. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Xu, W. (1997). Externalizing a work domain structure on a hypertext interface using an abstraction hierarchy: Supporting complex search tasks and problem-solving activities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Xu, W., Dainoff, M. J., & Mark, L. S. (1999). Facilitate complex search tasks in hypertext by externalizing functional properties of a work domain: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 11(3) 1999, 201-229. *Zavalloni, M. (1998). Toward an interactive orientation and intervention: Identity as hypertext (imis): Orientation Scolaire et Professionnelle Vol 27(1) Mar 1998, 5-22. *Zhang, Z., Shen, F., Zhu, W., & Jiang, C. (2003). Effects of Prior Knowledge, Hierarchy Depth and Type of Hypertext on the Search Performances of Chinese Information with a Low Structure Level: Psychological Science (China) Vol 26(4) Jul 2003, 680-683. *Zhijun, Z., Fang, S., Wei, Z., & Rixin, T. (2005). Effects of Text Organization and Structure Level on Searching Performances for Chinese Information: Psychological Science (China) Vol 28(2) Mar 2005, 368-370. *Zhijun, Z., Yanju, R., & Fang, S. (2004). Effects of structure, task type and navigation on performance in searching hypertext information: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 36(5) Sep 2004, 534-539. *Zhou, R., Zhang, K., & Li, H. (2003). The Effect of Contextual Navigation Aids and Cognitive Style on the Usability of Hypertext: Psychological Science (China) Vol 26(4) Jul 2003, 642-645. *Zsofia, V. (2004). A map of hyperspace: How spatial can orientation in the hyperspace be? : Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 59(4) 2004, 571-589. *Zsofia, V. (2005). The spatial mental model of hypertext: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 60(3) 2005, 395-409. *Zumbach, J. (2006). Cognitive Overhead in Hypertext Learning Reexamined: Overcoming the Myths: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 15(4) 2006, 411-432. *Zumbach, J., & Reimann, P. (2002). Enhancing learning from hypertext by inducing a goal orientation: Comparing different approaches: Instructional Science Vol 30(4) Jul 2002, 243-267. *Zumbach, J., Reimann, P., & Koch, S. (2001). Influence of passive versus active information access to hypertextual infortmation resources on cognitive and emotional parameters: Journal of Educational Computing Research Vol 25(3) 2001, 301-318. External links *Psychology with Style: A Hypertext Writing Guide *The Shaping of Hypertextual Narrative *The ACM Conference on Hypertext and Hypermedia *Electronic Literature Organization (for more on hypertext literature) *Hypertext: Behind the Hype *mprove: Historical Overview of Hypertext *[http://xanadu.com/XUarchive/ccnwwt65.tif The first use of hypertext (?) - TIFF image] *Co-link, a Brazilian research project *Reviving Advanced Hypertext (whether and how concepts from hypertext research can be used on the Web) *Scripts Search Engine *A Brief History of Human Computer Interaction Technology *the TAI/MAI/NAI Progession Overview and NRG's "Laws of Good Answers" presented as a Network Distributed Dense Meme Stack Category:Computer aplplications Category:Electronic literature *